The present application pertains to an oral care implement, in particular to a toothbrush with mechanical energy harvesting device and circuitry. Tooth brushing is part of a daily oral hygiene activity. Proper dental care involves regular flossing, brushing and dental checkups. Dentists generally recommend that an individual brush his or her teeth for a minimum interval per cleaning, such as two minutes. Despite such recommendations, many individuals, especially young children, do not regularly brush their teeth for the recommended minimum interval. Such habits often can be attributed to the individual regarding tooth brushing as a mundane duty with few pleasurable aspects.